


Whoever You Are

by AK_Luizui



Category: VenturianTale Characters (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AK_Luizui/pseuds/AK_Luizui
Summary: You had just done the stupidest way to come out, and now you have to face the consequences.





	Whoever You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Woop, this thing was requested by one Queerlesbian over on Wattpad. So here it is! Posted later than when I originally opted to post due to sudden outings

You know you make dumb decisions all the time, but today was probably one of the dumbest ones you’ve made. You shouldn’t have gone to school, but that’s too late, and now you’re stuck walking the hallways where everyone looks at you as if your face is covered in zits right now. Snickering, whispering, the entire package is there when you’ve basically become the weirdo of the school. Maybe that was an understatement. The  _ freak  _ of the school. Because that’s what you get when you like girls, it seems.

    It was stupid, really. When your school has a confessions blog where you can either anonymously or publicly confess things, you somehow forgot to put the anonymous toggle on when confessing about your sexuality. And yet, that begs you the question as to  _ why  _ you even thought of doing that in the first place. The school already hates you enough, and you just amplified it even further.

    But what can you do? It’s been done already. There’s no going back. The only thing left to do now is you now having to live with the fact everyone looks at you no matter where you go. It’s starting to make you lose it. All those laughing, even if in reality were just small noises, makes you want to just plug your ears for the rest of your life. So you decide to walk a little faster to the nearest restroom when you find none other than one of your best friends Cierra Frye.

_ Crap, crap, crap, crap.  _ Your head spams the word “crap” over and over. Cierra was washing her hands at the sink when she glances at the mirror and sees your reflection. She looks over to you and gives you a warm smile while she dries off her hands. “(Y/N!) What happened to you? You weren’t responding to any of our messages.”

    “Well I- uh, oh would you look at the time! It’s almost 1st period, and my classroom’s other side. Soooo, see you at lunch byeee!” You frantically say as you step back and close the door before dashing off to your locker. Not a pretty picture, especially with your current reputation. Cierra and your three other friends don’t have any clue about you, and it seems they don’t know about your stupid coming out tale. But what if they do? They’re definitely gonna leave you. And that’s the last thing you want right now.

    You reach your locker, which unsurprisingly, was filled with paper taped onto it. Insults were written all over it. With a groan, you ripped off all the papers and crumpled them, placing them temporarily at your bag to throw later. Or burn, you’re not sure yet. Unlocking the locker, you place some of the books you brought home from homework and replaced them with ones you needed for your next couple of classes.

    Upon arriving at the classroom, you stealthily walk over to the seat in the corner in the hopes no one would notice. But that failed miserably. One of them, Bella, looks over and smirks. She shouts, “Guess who’s here, everyone!” And thus the laughter ensues. You faceplant yourself at your desk in humiliation.  _ Why? Why is this happening right now?  _ You have no idea how much you want to go home already. You only lift your head up when you hear a deep cough. The teacher’s here. Better at least do well in school and hopefully distract yourself from this mess.

***

    The bell rings, and you immediately zoom off to avoid any further contact. The first hour is already dreadful. People whispering with the oh-so-obvious topic being you, papers being passed to you for more insults, so much so you could probably afford an apartment if you had a dollar for every time it happens, including earlier before your first class. You took a detour to go to your next class to avoid more people and you manage to arrive on time. As you enter the classroom you see again Cierra. You mentally facepalm yourself. Right, you two both have English for second period. There goes trying to avoid your friend!

    You would’ve taken the opposite seat, if it weren’t for the fact the only vacant seat was the one beside Cierra. So instead you awkwardly take the vacant seat and avoid eye contact with her as much as possible. You notice a slip of paper pass on to you from her side. You begrudgingly take it, unfolding it to see Cierra’s handwriting.  _ ‘Hey, is something the matter? It seems everyone was looking at you weirdly. Please reply :(‘ _

    Okay, that frowny face instantly makes you feel a bit guilty. You can’t exactly reject someone who is as nice and pretty as her. Maybe that came out a bit weirder than intended. You grab your pen and flip the paper. You write,  _ ‘We’ll talk later at break. I’m sorry.’ _

    You slip back the paper to her side. You try to look at her face without being so obvious. Luckily, you succeed. She looks concerned. She folds back the piece of paper and continues to take down notes from the teacher. You guess that was your cue to focus back again to class. Except you don’t as suddenly thoughts come into your head as to what you’re actually gonna say to her. What are you to say? “Hi, so I like girls and I never told anyone but through the magical place of our school’s stupid blog and here I am trying to endure everyone’s hatred towards me and I hope we keep being friends”? Maybe, but how would she react to that? What if she storms off? Then again you did storm off earlier too, technically. What if she also joins in on picking on you?

    You unknowingly start tapping your fingers rhythmically, and it is getting the attention of others. It should come as no surprise when the teacher has now called you out.

    “...And I believe someone here had been anticipating to answer my question. Isn’t that right, Ms. (L/N)?”

    The whole class looks over at you mockingly. Somehow this scenario seemed more terrifying than earlier. They won’t stop looking at you. Your hands are shaking. You don’t know what to do. Cierra notices the look on your face. She stands up and grabs your hand, dragging you outside the classroom and to the restroom. After she locks the door, she grabs ahold of both of your shoulders.

    “You were shaking earlier, you’re not like that when something happens. You need to tell me what’s going on now,” her voice is stern. You can’t think properly. Your brain can’t seem to formulate what you should say. Your breathing is becoming inconsistent. As your body seems to move on its own, you push Cierra and run straight for the door and the school. You run and run, reaching the park just around the block. You stop running as you reach one large tree compared to the other trees that stood on the area. You sit under the shade of that large tree and pant heavily. Then, you burst into tears.

_ ‘Why can’t I say it? What’s wrong with me?’  _ You mutter to yourself.  _ ‘Why did I suddenly run off like that?’  _ You curl yourself up, sobbing quietly.  _ ‘Why am I even crying for? Why couldn’t I just be normal? Why am I so stupid?’ _

    Your thoughts are interrupted by the vibrating of your phone. You check the caller id. It’s Cierra. Should you answer it? You feel as though you should despite how scared you are. You tap “answer” and you put your phone near your ear.

_ “(Y/N), where are you? You suddenly ran off! Please tell me where you are, I’m getting really worried. If there’s something you need to say, you can just say it to me. We can tell, Beth, Jordan, and Isaac later if you want that. Just, please. Don’t do this to me, or to you.” _

__ You don’t respond immediately. You can feel the pain in your chest as you can hear how hurt Cierra sounded. Then, the call ends. You stare at your phone for a moment before you go to your messages and type your location to Cierra.

    Ten minutes later, you see the brunette’s figure walk up to you. When the two of you make eye contact, she starts running up to you and gives you a long, tight hug. You hug back as tears start flowing on your face again.

    “I’m sorry for running off like that,” you say quietly as you part ways from the embrace. Cierra doesn’t respond and she merely looks at you intently. She’s waiting for you to say it. You breathe out a long sigh.

    “Look, do I really need to say it? Pretty sure you’ve got the memo now..”

    “I want to hear it from you.”

    “Alright then,” you brush off some of your hair that’s been dangling in front of you. “I’ve recently made a discovery that,” you pause for a moment. “I’m gay.”

    None of you speaks for the next few seconds. You’re getting worried. The look in Cierra’s face was something you don't understand. Was it anger? Sadness? Happiness? You have no clue at all. You open your mouth to say something before she finally speaks.

    “That’s what they’re mocking you for?” the question caught you a bit off-guard. You nod awkwardly. She sighs, “I don’t see what’s wrong with you being gay.”

    “You’re not mad?”

    “If I’m mad then that’s towards them. Not you. Just because we’re in a Catholic school doesn’t make you any lesser. I say like whoever you want!” Cierra spread out her arms before adjusting her glasses. “You could have told me sooner, you know.”

    “I’m sorry, I was just...scared. I thought you wouldn’t accept me,” you say quietly as you look down. Cierra touches one of your hands.

    “Look at me,” she says. You do so. “No matter who you are, or who you love, you’re still you. And that means you’re still my friend. Nothing changes that fact. You’d think from all the years we’ve been together I’d suddenly leave you thanks to your sexuality? There’s no chance on that.”

    You smile out of pure joy as you tackle hug her, causing your friend to fall on the grass. She yelps before laughing and hugging you back. You’re glad you have someone like her. Maybe next time you shouldn’t doubt what she thinks of you.


End file.
